


His dying dignity

by Smaugthesilver



Series: Character studies [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AH - Freeform, Angst, Bittersweet, Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Kinda?, Sad, What the Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaugthesilver/pseuds/Smaugthesilver
Summary: When Light died, he died with dignity.





	His dying dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to explain why I like the the way light dies in the anime.
> 
> Constuctive critisism is replied to. Flames are deleted. Just saying...
> 
> Enjoy.

_sorry I'm sorry sorry please forgive me sorry- is it enough?_

Life, Kira knows, as the bullets tear theough him, is like a breath of fresh air on a cold, frosty morning. Short, exillerating and sharp.

Kira's life shorter and sharper than most.

He knows he's dead, even as he runs. Past the others, the ordinary people who can laugh without fury, think without plotting, smile with sincerity.

Kira sees the boy he used to be among them, and he feels pity for the boy. For him and what he will become with the sacrifice of humanity.

(But not regret. Never regret. He's to far gone to regret his _sharpshortbittersweet_ life now.)

Kira is at the tower, now, his final sight, his final view. He breaths in harshly, and Ryuk tells him he's going to kill him. It's been fun he says as he begins to write, and Kira is afraid.

He falls, not quite at the top, yet, not yet, notyetnotever.

Kira is gone, and all that is left is Light, scared and alone, and the _almost-regret_ burns like acid in his heart, worse than anything the physical world can do.

_no no no don't leave me please no not here please not alone_

But when _heart stops ice burns fear rises pain hits,_  through it he feels fleeting peace.

A moment of peace that lasts him a lifetime.

He ponders in his mind, if in another world he would have died begging for life and mercy. If in another he would die surrounded by family, happy and loved.

But he even though he dies corrupted and betrayed, maybe it's okay, because his last thoughts of family and love.

He dies with dignity, and peace in his mind.

(Maybe, in _this_ - **some** - _another_ world, it is enough)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
